Easel Kill Ya
"He paints still lives -- very still lives. An aspiring artist finds success by painting people he murdered." -- DVD description of episode Plot Jack (Tim Roth) is an artist who is down on his luck. He joins a therapy group to help him cope with his life. One of the other members of the group, Sharon (Roya Megnot), takes a liking to him. One evening, Jack's downstairs neighbor has the music on too loud and Jack asks him to turn down the music. The neighbor only turns it up louder. In his frustration, Jack shouts at him and accidentally drops a pot on the neighbor's head. The neighbor falls off his balcony and to his death. (He deserves it.) Instead of calling for help, Jack immediately grabs his paintbrush and starts to paint a morbid portrait of the dead man. His painting is purchased by a morbid art collector. The collector pays Jack an advance commission for another painting. After a heated argument with his superintendent, Jack kills her and paints her, too. The morbid art collector happily purchases this painting, too. Meanwhile his newfound success is keeping Jack from attending his therapy sessions. Sharon visits him and is initially excited by Jack's successes. However, Jack uncovers a painting he has been working on, and says to her: "you don't really know me". Seeing how Jack is a typical artist with a tortured soul, Sharon gets turned on by this and advances towards him saying: "Yes I do" and kisses him. Jack then envisions Sharon as the morbid art collector and tries to choke her. He immediately returns to his senses, but Sharon is left naked under the sheets at Jack's apartment, having had her last sexual encounter. The collector wants one more painting from Jack and Jack is so desperate to get it that he runs back to his apartment for Sharon. Sharon wants nothing to do with him and runs away from him and gets hit by a car. Sharon is in the hospital and they need a surgeon to heal her. For his final painting, Jack kills a random stranger on the street and paints him. He then runs back to the hospital to pay for Sharon's medical bills only to find out that the random stranger he killed was the very surgeon who was going to operate on her. Sharon dies. Meanwhile, the police are investigating a string of deaths and find out that Jack has been painting them. So, Jack is arrested, put in prison, and lives an unhappy life. Opening Segment '' "Greetings, art lovers. Vincent Van Ghoul here with another morbid masterpiece sure to paint you into a coroner. Hmm. Something's not quite right. Ah, yes."'' Keeper stabs still beating heart "Now that's a still life. Tonight's tale concerns a painter who's tired of people giving his work the brush. I call this pestilent portrait of the artist as a young mangler Easel Kill Ya." Closing Segment '' "Well, Sharon's croaking is sure to leave a very bad taste on Jack's palate. What a shame she turned into such a 'Moan-a Lisa'. You know, kiddies, some artists prefer watercolors...others prefer oils...but me, I prefer finger painting."'' Trivia Gallery Easel-Kill-Ya-tales-from-the-crypt-40706412-1047-1600.jpg|Mike Vosburg's comic cover Easel (2).png Easel (3).png|Sharon Easel (4).png|Jack pains Sharon Easel (6).png|Jack kills the landlady TFTC-Season-3-Stills-tales-from-the-crypt-8240345-638-480.jpg Easel (7).png Easel-kill-ya-jack-and-sharon-kiss-1.png Easel-kill-ya-jack-and-sharon-kiss-2.png Easel (9).png Easel (10).png Easel (12).png|Sharon gets hit by a car TFTC-Season-3-Stills-tales-from-the-crypt-8240350-638-480.jpg Easel (14).png|Jack's fate Category:Episodes Category:Tales from the Crypt Season 3 Episodes